A connector is a device that realizes electrical connection between electrical wires, circuit boards, and electrical components, and thus provides a separable interface between subsystems of an electrical or electronic system for communication of signals and/or power therebetween. Thus, electrical connectors are widely used in various electrical/electronic devices, such as a notebook computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA).
A regular connector is often soldered to a circuit board with terminals thereof to put in electrical engagement with contacts of circuit layout on the circuit board to establish electrical connection therebetween. On the other hand, in some applications, a connector also serves to retain and fix another electrical component, such as fixing a flexible flat cable. Thus, an electrical connector may interface between a flexible flat cable and a printed circuit board to serve as means for connection and transfer of electrical signals.
A known electrical connector, which is often referred to as zero insertion force (ZIF) connector is structured to comprise a receiving housing and a hold-down member. The receiving housing forms a receiving space and two side walls at opposite ends of the receiving space. The receiving space holds a plurality of electrically conductive terminals. The hold-down member has opposite ends that respectively form pivot structures for pivotally connecting the hold-down member to the side walls of the receiving space, whereby when the hold-down member is operated, the hold-down may rotate with the pivots as a rotation center between an open position and a holding position.